The present invention relates to a push button contact mechanism intended for use at so called printed circuits provided on thin boards. Such push button contact mechanisms are used, for example, in push button sets as key senders for telephone sets. These push button sets, which are intended to replace the conventional dial, must not be bulky and the construction of the contact mechanism, therefore, presents a problem, especially as the space available for the contact springs is limited.
In a known construction according to the Swedish Pat. No. 223 147, contact springs are used which are located on supports projecting from the circuit board and which have movable contact ends arranged substantially perpendicular to the board. This construction of the contact springs has the advantage that the flexible length of the spring when actuated can be made greater without the spring occupying substantially greater space. The drawback with this construction of the contact springs is, however, that the manufacture and the mounting can be detailed and unnecessarily complicated since the contact springs are formed as coil springs.